Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar is a tiny alien from the planet Hocotate. His first adventure to a mysterious planet was in the game Pikmin, his ship crashed and 30 parts of his ship went missing. He then found a species called Pikmin in the ground, and pulled them out. The Pikmin liked him and vowed to help him find the pecies to his ship. The second game featured you and your friend Louie. The two of you went to the planet again to get items from the planet to sell and pay off there debt. History In the first game in the series, Pikmin, Captain Olimar was merely flying in his Dolphin across space until a small meteor crashed into his ship, thus causing it to crash into the planet below, which is seemingly Earth. Once he came to, he found that all of his ship's pieces were missing (except for the ship's frame), and that his tank's air supply was slowly but surely depleting. He had only a month to reconstruct his ship, though the whereabouts of its parts were unknown. When all hope was lost, he encountered a dormant Onion, and upon approaching it, the Onion turned red, and released a single seed which quickly sprouted. Curious, he pulled it out and found it to be an actual creature, while unintelligent, seemed willing to help. He later found more and more of them, and together they cooperatively worked to find all of Olimar's ship parts and send him back off into space. The next game in the series once again stared the portly protagonist as well as his coworker Louie on their quest to save the company that they work for -- Hocotate Freight. The president of the company is going through major money problems, and he excepts that he'll more than likely have to shut it down. After finding out that the planet Olimar explored featured many wonderful treasures, he ordered Olimar and Louie to head back and find more so that they can exchange them for Pokos (their form of currency). They did so and the company was saved. Not only that, but Olimar was promoted to Perennial Manager. But the adventure doesn't end here, as there are still many treasures left on the planet, and unfortunately, Olimar lost Louie as he left the planet. Thus, the president decides to go with Olimar to help him retrieve the remaining treasures and save Louie. Games *''Pikmin'' - Captain Olimar crashes on a planet where he will meet a strange creature called Pikmin whom will help build his ship again. *''Pikmin 2'' - He and his co-worker, Louie, went back to the planet to find items to sell. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Appeared as an unlockable trophy. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Appeared in a mini game based on Pikmin 2. *''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' - Appears as a playable character along with his Pikmin allies. Category: Pikmin Category: Pikmin characters Category: Major Nintendo Characters Category: Protagonists Category: Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category: Playable Characters